1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure is generally related to electrical power systems, and more particularly to power module architectures suitable for rectifying, inverting and/or converting electrical power between power sources and loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power modules are typically self-contained units that transform and/or condition power from one or more power sources for supplying power to one or more loads. Power modules commonly referred to as “inverters” transform direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), for use in supplying power to an AC load. Power modules commonly referred to as a “rectifiers” transform AC to DC. Power modules commonly referred to as “DC/DC converters” step up or step down a DC voltage. An appropriately configured and operated power module may perform any one or more of these functions. The term “converter” is commonly applied generically to all power modules whether inverters, rectifiers and/or DC/DC converters.
There are a large variety of applications requiring power transformation and/or conditioning. For example, a DC power source such as a fuel cell system, battery and/or ultracapacitor may produce DC power, which must be inverted to supply power to an AC load such as a three-phase AC motor in an electric or hybrid vehicle. A photo-voltaic array may produce DC power which must be inverted to supply or export AC power to a power grid of a utility. An AC power source such as a power grid or micro-turbine may need to be rectified to supply power to a DC load such as a tool, machine or appliance. A high voltage DC source may need to be stepped down to supply a low voltage load, or a low voltage DC source may need to be stepped up to supply a high voltage load. Other applications will become apparent to those of skill in the art based on the teachings herein.
Addressing these various applications typically requires the custom design of a suitable power module. Custom designing of power modules results in excessive costs related to the design process, as well as, duplicative costs related to the creation of custom tooling, the manufacture of custom parts, and maintenance of separate inventories. Custom designing also reduces time to market. It would be desirable to have a power module that allows the investment in design, tooling, manufacturing and inventorying to be shared across many application specific products, and may shorten time to market.